


Go to Sleep, Little Pheonix

by gay_ships_on_road_trips



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Kinda, Matricide, Mild Gore, Other, Panic Attacks, Pyromania, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, its literally a jeff the killer rewrite, i’m really not sure what to tag this, those last two tags shhh dont read them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ships_on_road_trips/pseuds/gay_ships_on_road_trips
Summary: Jeffrey Woods, age 17, reportedly assaulted by three peers, Randy Reiff, Troy Goldhaber, and Keith Brinkmann. Witnesses reported that a fight had broken out at a party after the death of Liu Woods had been announced by the assaulters. Woods was hit over the head repeatedly and drenched in vodka and bleach, when Brinkmann took the chance to set him on fire. The skin was macerated beyond repair as well as injuries to the skull and chest from his impact on falling down the stairs in his state of flames.As well as the injuries from the incident, Woods had scars across his arms, thighs, and neck, all self induced. His medical records show history of depression, suicidal tendencies, disassociative behavior and a general overview of bad mental health and parental abuse and neglect.this is literally just a rewrite of jeff the killer.
Kudos: 1





	Go to Sleep, Little Pheonix

**Author's Note:**

> my creepypasta hyperfix is coming back so why not hit it off with a rewrite of an old favorite?
> 
> some things to note is that liu isn’t an antagonist. i know that’s different from the original but i feel it didn’t make sense.  
> there’s minor differences to appearances, such as Liu having hazel hair and freckles. i went more in depth about their relationship together, too, so there’s more to liu than the original.
> 
> stop reading this and read the story already

Ever since he was a child, he’d been the outcast of the group, it seemed. His mother didn’t listen to him and ignored him, his father had used brutal words and painful discipline, and his brother... was the only one he had left.

Liu was a kind boy. The thirteen year-old had always been a happy spirit, and he seemed to be his father’s favorite son. He was spoiled far more than Jeff had ever thought of himself being worthy of, and he was the leader of the group. He was looked up to in school by every student his age or younger.

Jeff was not so lucky.

Ever since he was ten he seemed to be left out of things and made fun of. He had always had an odd interest in thantology and horror fiction, seemed to wear the wrong clothes and say the wrong things. It was rare he made friends, but when he did, it seemed they always got taken away in one way or another. He’s on his fifth move-in, as of two days ago.

“Dude,” Liu’s nasally voice calls, “stop moping and help me with this box. It’s too heavy.”

Jeff snaps out of his inner thoughts. His surroundings come back to him - that’s right, he moved again. He’s in a grey bedroom on his bed, staring off blankly. He disassociated again, he supposed.

“No, it’s not heavy, you’re just weak.” He calls back, standing from his spot. He stretches an arm into the air and his legs, when he hears Liu snap back, “then help me if you’re so strong!”

Jeff rolls his eyes and walks to the open doorway, stepping into the hallway and looking to the side Liu’s speaking from.

“Alright, alright,” he says, walking over to his brother. “you’re a little baby, you know that?”

Liu crosses his arms, looking up at the lanky figure in front of him. He huffs, making a squeak when Jeff pulls him into a noogie. Liu swats at his hands.

“Come on, man, not cool,” he pouts. Jeff chortles a bit as he looks down to the box his brother was attempting to carry.

“This box ain’t heavy,” Jeff says, leaning down to pick it up, “you’re just not man- _enough_!”

He attempts to pick up the box, but stumbles back at the weight of it. Liu gives a snicker at Jeff’s voice to which he responds with the bird.

“Not heavy, huh?” Liu says with his shit eating grin. Jeff rolls his eyes. “I’ll still help you, dude, hold on.”

Liu goes to the other side and lifts with his strength, the two balancing it between them.

“Where to?” Jeff croaks out, to which Liu responds with a breathy “Mom’s room.”

The two finally carry it to her room, which Liu drops before Jeff.

Jeff lets out a groan. “You’re an _asshole_ ,” he shoots.

“I know.” Liu says with a grin.

Jeff sets down his side, gentler than Liu’s deadweight drop, and sighs after standing back up.

“Tomorrow’s our first day of school here,” Liu speaks up into the silence. “how do you think it’ll go?”

Jeff ignores some of the replies his mind supplied him. “It’ll probably be fine. Why, is the popular kid scared of a little change?”

“Nah,” Liu says with a shrug. “I’m not a loser like you who hates everybody. But you know how high school is.”

“More than I wish I did.”

Liu pauses for a second before lighting up. “Wait, did I tell you about our neighbors?”

Jeff raises an eyebrow. “That all of them are batshit crazy?”

“That too,” Liu rolls his eyes, “but two houses down is apparently one of my friends from sixth. Michael Reiff.”

Jeff startles a bit, before finally getting out, “ _Reiff_? Like, _Randy Reiff_?”

Liu groans. “I know you two have like, this hatefuck relationship going on, but Michael’s cool.”

Jeff snaps back a bit, “Randy is part of the reason we moved from there in the first place! You remember being around when he got his hands on me,”

“So what, he picked on you? A few bits of namecalling and banter never hurt anybody.”

Jeff thinks back to the nights he had stayed awake because of Randy and his old group of friends. He remembers opening the present from him in his locker, to find packs of razors. He remembers using each one, each for a single cut. He remembers what he’d whispered to himself.

_Stupid fucking sissy._

Liu is still talking, and Jeff only now starts to hear it fade in.

“...an emo teen who listens to MCR, but get over yourself.”

Jeff looks at his brother, who looks genuinely upset.

_Because of you fucking up everything you touch, Woods._

Jeff opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He repeats the motion a few times, before finally coughing out, “yeah, you’re right.”

Liu nods. “About time you admit it.”

“Happy you found a friend so quickly,” Jeff says somewhat quietly. Liu scoffs a laugh, “Of _course_ I did! I’m awesome.”

“Liu,” Mom’s voice calls out, catching both of their attention, “it’s dinner time.”

“Coming!” His brother yells back, running out of the room and back down the hall.

Jeff sighs and silently thanks his past self for remembering to wear long sleeves for the day as he follows after a moment.

He comes face to face with his mother, a cross look across her face. “I heard you picking fights, you know.”

He sighs. “Yeah, I figured...”

She nods. “You know the consequence. You can go to bed hungry.”

Jeff thinks for a moment before speaking. “Mom, can I ask you something?”

She hesitantly nods, to which he continues, “should I just... fuck off from your life? Just die?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Not this again. Just go to sleep. Get out of my hair.”

Jeff nods and turns back around. The new layout of his house disorients him as he trudges back to his room.

Some of the voices in his head pipe up.

_“If she really loved you, she’d listen.”_

_“No, she’s just tired from work. She loves you.”_

_“Oh, please. Nobody does.”_

Jeff runs a hand through his greasy hair and shuts the door behind him with his foot. He rolls up his sleeves in his nightly ritual and opens his drawer, pulling out one of his older blades. It practically teases him with its existence.

He lets himself disassociate to nothingness as he slides it against his skin. It’s as if he can see himself from an outside view, how empty and lifeless of a body he is, tearing himself apart over things nobody seems to care for.

Randy is going to have a field day tomorrow.

* * *

Rays of dawn light show through his blinds, to response of a groggy moan, slamming the alarm before it can even start it’s horrid beeping.

He hears Dad and Mom conversing, muffled by the walls, but it doesn’t take him long to guess what they’re talking about. The older son.

Jeff cringes at the cold air from leaving his position.

Four solid hours of sleep. That’s a new record for him.

He looks down at his arms, uncovered by his sleep shirt. The cuts wouldn’t be too noticeable, he figured, but he still trudges over to his suitcase he’s yet to unpack and put on his favorite white hoodie.

His surroundings fade a bit as he loses himself in his empty routine. He’s only a junior, isn’t he? Another year of this, and he might be free of the thoughts that plague his mind. Maybe when he hits 18, he’ll be cured of whatever is wrong with his brain, and somebody out there will help him.

Who is he kidding? Nobody will ever notice him. He could be murdered and eviscerated and nobody would even notice he’s gone. He’d have to watch his organs be torn out of him one by one, and nobody would come to his aid. They’d probably laugh at his corpse.

Sometimes, he wishes he could be the one laughing at their bloodied bodies, lost of all hope and joy.

He snaps himself out of it. What the _hell_ is he thinking? Wishing harm on others? Even he won’t sink that low.

“...he’s not even got a job,” his father’s voice snaps him out entirely of the void he’d been in. He realizes his location and walks near the wall, leaning against it to hear the conversation.

“You know how he is...” his mother replies, “he’s just... antisocial.”

His father scoffs. “He can get over it. He’s lucky enough as is that we even give him a place to live.”

“I guess,” his mother replies after a moment, “but what do you want me to do? Kick our son out on the streets?”

Jeff perked up for a moment. This was one of the few times he’d ever heard his mother express any sort of care for him, maybe that means-

“No, we wouldn’t hear the end of it by Liu.”

There it is. The inevitable comparison to his younger brother. His dad didn’t seem to care much of Liu, either, but his mother held him so dearly and shunned her first child. He’d heard her talk about how he was just a mistake.

Jeff shakes his head to relieve his thoughts, opening the door and stepping out of his room.

The day has just begun and he wants it to end at this second.

He doesn’t bother greeting either of his parents when he walks by. They never respond anyway. He already packed his bag yesterday so he wouldn’t need to today, anyway.

“So where’s Liu?” Jeff asks blankly.

“He’s outside, with that Reiff kid and his brother.”

Jeff blanches, “Randy?”

“That’s right,” His dad chimes in, “he was your friend back in Utah, right? Before we moved. Maybe you’ll stop being a little pain in the ass if you have somebody else to dump your problems on.”

Jeff rolls his eyes. “Maybe.”

“Get going. Your mother and I have work to do.”

Jeff holds back his snarky replies, knowing that all they’ll do while their kids are gone is argue and get drunk. Instead he nods and lets himself disassociate from the world while he steps outside.

He’s brought out of it almost immediately by a sickeningly familiar voice.

“We meet again, Woods.”

There Randy stood, two brand new goonies of his by his side. A scraggly metalhead and a wannabe hippie.

“Randy,” he greets back simply.

“It’s been a while since we saw each other,” he starts, “I think I should introduce my new friends to you, too. Then we can do some catching up.”

Jeff had learned long ago to not fight back. That just makes them worse in the long run.

“This is Troy,” he jabs a thumb towards the brunette. “He’s not too much of a threat.”

“Hey!” Troy pipes in. “If this is the kid you’ve told us about I show no mercy.”

“Yeah, yeah. This is Keith,” he jabs his thumb to the other, “he’s a bit of a nutcase. I’d suggest you keep your distance.”

Keith rolls his eyes as Randy looks back to face Jeff. “So,” Randy says, “how’s your day going so far?”

“The usual,” Jeff replies flatly.

“You two can catch up on your walk,” Liu’s voice cuts in, “Me and Michael are gonna go ahead.”

Randy smirks as the two younger boys rush off, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Jeff sighs. “Randy, if you’re gonna do it, get it over with.”

Randy snorts. “ _Me_? Why would I do it? No, we all have something _special_ planned. All our fun can be had later, boy.”

Jeff just replies, “fine.”

Jeff isn’t quite sure what happens next - his body goes numb, and he feels like he’s floating in his own mind. Normally, this would be because he’s being injured and doesn’t want to feel it, but this time, he’s walking, or so he thinks.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he flinches back, jumping a mile. Troy laughs mockingly.

“Just wanted to stay back and ask you something,” Troy says simply. “you still in your phase? Is that why you’re making yourself a fool?”

Jeff knows exactly what he’s talking about. “Ask Randy, he seems to know.”

“No, I want to ask you,” Troy says, “because I want to know if your... brother is of your _kind_.”

Jeff stops a bit at that, and raises a brow. “Why are you asking?”

“Just wanted to know, before anything _happens_. I don’t want to be surprised.”

Troy leaves, and Jeff is left confused rather than anything. What sort of thing would happen that involves that sort of question? Whatever it was, it doesn’t concern Jeff and he needs to get going.

* * *

The day passes by simply. After how many moves his family has had, Jeff is used to new schools - you keep your head down, give in, and lay low. If anybody asks, you’re just the weird new kid, and hopefully nothing else. Even in his classes, he can’t focus on anything besides acting normal enough to not draw attention. His teachers have pulled him aside multiple times, asking that same few questions, but it didn’t matter, since some of them didn’t even bother to follow through.

Not that he blames them, he hates it about himself too.

It was about the end of the day, he thinks - Study hall. The time where everyone is supposed to be quiet, but the teachers won’t bother to correct anybody if they aren’t. Jeff was doodling and writing in one of his notebooks, when his attention is grabbed by Randy standing up onto the table with Troy and Keith holding stacks of paper.

“Everybody,” Randy begins, “today is a special occasion. My best friend, who sadly I moved from before here, has moved next door! I’m throwing a party as a welcome back, and you all are invited! So long as you have a flyer, of course,”

Jeff rolls his eyes as some of the other students mutter and whisper.

“May I remind you that I, singlehandedly, am the best at throwing parties at this entire town? Are you really going to deny such an honour?”

Jeff closes his notebook as others start to stand up to take a paper from Troy or Keith. He’s mostly annoyed with how everyone is so convinced - Randy’s persona here is a loving, albeit slightly firm jock who scored with every lady in a ten foot radius, but Jeff isn’t fooled. Not one bit.

Jeff sees Liu next to him, who starts speaking when Jeff notices him. “See? You guys are in good terms. I’m going to that party, and you’re coming with me, because Mom and Dad won’t let me go alone.”

Jeff sighs. “Okay, sure. Might as well punch me too.”

Jeff makes a “hmph!” as he feels his brother punch him, albeit lightly. “Stop being such a goth. It’s stupid.”

“It’s at 7, Liu,” Randy calls out. “Be sure your brother comes. I have a surprise for him! For the both of you, in fact!”

Jeff finally looks up to Randy. “What’s the real reason of this party, Randy? I know you wouldn’t go through the trouble for me,”

Randy smirks. “I’ll give you the details tonight.”

Liu shoots a glare to Jeff as he walks back to his seat. Jeff feels what little confidence he had deflate. Maybe he can just skip out on the party.

The bell rings and Jeff sighs in relief, grabbing his backpack from the back of his chair, but not before he sees Liu and Michael talking, looking as if nothing could go wrong.

He rolls his eyes and leaves, pushing open the wide doors to the exit.

He keeps his head down as he’s been taught by experience as he’s in the hustle of class dismissal. He remembers being in this same exact type of crowd in middle school, when Randy was picking up his cruel behavior. He forgot what exactly he did that day to set him off, but it ended up being a rather painful memory.

His mind is going to a dark place and he can’t seem to stop it. He remembers, he doesn’t want to, and it’s making him feel sick, he has to get outside, he can’t be in this crowd, he can’t breathe-

He stands outside, hunched, hyperventilating and shaking. People are staring, but nobody is doing anything.

Jeff forces his breathing steady as he speed walks away from the situation, feeling holes in his head from his staring peers.

He still has five hours to go.


End file.
